Various embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an electronic device, and more particularly, to an electronic device that is provided with a resonator.
Due to the development of information communication technology, various types of electronic devices are utilized in people's daily lives, and the number of electronic devices owned by an individual user tends to increase. For example, an individual user may own a mobile communication terminal, a tablet personal computer (PC), an electronic scheduler, a portable multimedia reproducer, etc., and may use a suitable electronic device for a particular purpose or environment. An electronic device may be supplied with a wired power supply, and a portable electronic device also includes a battery pack so that it is possible to use the portable electronic device for a period of time even if the wired power supply is not connected.
However, since the capacity of the battery pack is limited, periodic charging or replacement of the battery pack may be required. Accordingly, each of the electronic devices may be provided with a charging device or a charging cable suitable for it, which may be the wired power supply. Accordingly, the individual user may own as many charging devices or charging cables, which correspond to the electronic devices, respectively, as electronic devices owned by the individual user. As the number of a user's electronic devices increases, the user may own an increasing number of accessories, such as charging devices. This burdens the user in that the user owns a plurality of accessories. Further, carrying the plurality of accessories is inconvenient.
However, when such electronic devices are charged via a wireless charger, the plurality of electronic devices may be charged with a single charging device, and thus lessens the user's burden and inconvenience. In order to enable wireless charging, it will be necessary to secure a stable power transmission/reception performance between the wireless charger and the battery being charged. For example, it will be necessary to sufficiently determine a distance that enables wireless power transmission/reception, and to secure sufficient power transmission/reception efficiency between a transmission side and a reception side within a predetermined distance.